


Can somebody tell me what happened to these fics?

by Morgana_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Holmes/pseuds/Morgana_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want to know what happened with two great fics...help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can somebody tell me what happened to these fics?

I am sorry because this is not a fic but I want to ask if somebody knows what happened with: It is the way of the flower and The start of something new. I think they were very good works but know I can't even find the penname of the authors in the archive so...can anyone tell me what happened?


End file.
